


Boxers or Briefs?

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: What's the professor got going on under that cloak?





	Boxers or Briefs?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, SouthernBelle50++ ! A little early, but a very Happy BIrthday to you from Snape and his Billowing Cloak!!!


End file.
